Fair Love
by Werewolf0925
Summary: Jeremiah, the grandson of Balto finds a orphaned wolf pup and takes her home where his mother raises her. Jeremiah makes it his mission to protect the pup from all dangers. But as the pup grows his feelings for his adopted sister grows as well. How can he come to terms with these feelings and will the pup feel the same?
**Hello everyone, this is my first story so please bear with me. This is a older/younger romance story, just to put that out there. So remember to leave a review, thank you.**

 _Prologue: Separated_

As snow flurries fell from the grey clouds over the Alaskan woods a dark red wolf laid in her den smiled lovingly at the pup at her side with unique but beautiful purplish-blue eyes. The wolf was none other than Edina, the mate of the Rocky Pack alpha. The Rocky Pack had gotten it's name for the dens that was scattered around the area. The alpha had claimed the largest den his, good thing too as Edina was pregnant at the time. Edina had given birth to her pup a few weeks ago. She was feeling strong enough to hunt, but since it was a small pack everyone was busy. So she couldn't ask anyone to hunt for her, so she'll just have to take her pup with her. Getting up to her dark red paws, Edina stretched before grabbing her russet brown daughter by her nape and left the den.

The hunting grounds was a bit away from the dens. But was crowed with prey. Edina placed her pup under a bush before running off towards the scent of a elk. Edina is a very skilled hunter, one of the reasons why she was alpha female. As she was crouched down to the soft snow that had fallen while snow felt on her pelt. Edina was almost in pouncing distance when a farmilar and dangerous scent hit her nose: man. The only thing that came to her mind was her precious daughter, and man with his dogs were close to the spot she hid her pup. With a quick descion Edina ran out into the woods towards the danger to throw them off her pup.

ooOoo

 _Nome, Alaska_

Under the town's Town Hall was a group of dogs, all wondering what the humans of Nome was doing with wolf hunters in town. A red and white husky with blue eyes watched as her master yelled at the other humans in the room.

"Have you lost your minds!" his own blue eyes glaring at his neighbours and thought to be friends. "Hunting down wolves is not the answer to what's been going on!"

"Thomas wolves has been scarring the young and hunting the livestock. Besides you think I would want to do this after what a half wolf done for this town. I have orders from the new mayor himself." a man with short but styled red hair said calmly.

"It's not like Balto or any of his pups and grandpups are wild." stated a woman with long brown hair.

A man with dark almost black hair jumped in. He was dressed in a fancy suit with a tie and a cowboy hat on his head. "Balto and his children are not wild. The town has been neglecting that thought since Balto came back with the medicine. Those creatures are full blown monsters and must be destroyed."

The red and white husky lowered her head before exiting the basement of the building where she was greeted by her brothers.

"Did you find out what the humans wanted?" asked a red and white husky with a red blaze going down his face from his head to his nose.

The female red and white husky sighed before shaking her head. "The mayor wants the wolves hunted, so that is what going to happen."

A dark red and white husky shook his head. "I don't know what to say. It's sad really but there's nothing we could do."

The sister took a deep breath, "I have to explain to Jeremiah that he can't be in the words. He's so much like Aleu and papa."

The brothers nodded in agreement. Their nephew were like their father and baby sister. The dark red and white husky stood from his sitting postion with a stretch before looking at his siblings.

"It was nice seeing you guys but I need get back to help Everest with Blaze."

His sister and brother nodded before standing as well. "See you later Kodi."

After the dark red and white husky ran off the other red and white husky turned to his sister. "I would love to stay and catch up but you know...Saba, since you have a human of your own."

The female nodded. She did after all have a son to get back to, even though he's going on three years old. "Well I will see you at the reunion this weekend Yukon."

Yukon nodded before embracing his older sister before trotting off towards his own home. Saba inhaled and exhaled before turning and ran off towards her house that was not far from the outskirts of town. As she got close to the house she saw her son sitting in front of the house.

"Jeremiah, why aren't you inside?"

The light brown and white husky shook his head before meeting his mother. "What did the humans say?"

Saba frowned before shaking her head. "It's not of your concern."

Jeremiah narrowed his hazel-blue eyes. "Not of my concern! I'm not some yearling that you can keep stuff from."

Saba nodded, agreeing with her son completely. "You're right. You are two and half, I believe it's time you make your mark. Like I have done...like your father has done."

Jeremiah growled with his ears back. "How dare you bring that dog's name up when there are hunters out there hunting wolves."

Before Saba could respond, Jeremiah ran off towards the outskirts of town. Saba shook her head before sighing. He was so much like his aunt.


End file.
